


Pollute My Heart Drain

by CadetDru



Series: Cellular [4]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, Vampire Bites, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadetDru/pseuds/CadetDru
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully
Series: Cellular [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/48858
Kudos: 6





	Pollute My Heart Drain

Mulder dreamed Sunday night, or maybe just remembered Sunday morning, before Scully left, before Mulder called her, before he didn't say that he loved her. Maybe it was an edit to what happened and maybe it was real.

He had slept a little bit, here and there. She hadn't. He was lying on her, his body spread across her lap. She was so close that he could touch her. He pressed his hand to her chest, to the cross she wore. It didn't burn.

The look in her eyes did. "Are you still worried that you're turning into a vampire?"

He needed, and kept his palm against her. He pushed harder, tried to feel her heartbeat. "If I am a vampire, would you want to be one too?"

"No."

"I love you," he said, which proved it was a dream and not a memory. "Join me."

She put her hand over his. "There's nothing to join." She picked his hand up and away.


End file.
